The Suit, The Bird and The Spider
by WarwomanWay
Summary: A series of one shots about S.H.E.I.L.D.S greatest trio Phil/Clint/Natasha threesome slash. Don't like don't read.
1. Welcome Home

**AN: This will be a series of random one shots focusing on S.H.I.E.L.D.S greatest trio. The rating will more then likely go up. There will be occasional appearances of Stark Spangle Banner. Hope you guys like it. It's my first Avengers fanfic so I'm kind of nervous about it so all the help would be great.**

**I own nothing unfortunately.**

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: Natasha has been away for two weeks and her boys welcome her home.**

A small smile broke out on Natasha's face as she entered the small apartment, she could hear her partner's soft humming coming from the kitchen and the smell of something delicious filled her nose. When she got to the kitchen her smile got wider, she had been gone for over two weeks and the sight that greeted her was more than welcoming. She walked closer leaning up against the wall as Clint's back was turned to her stirring a pot on the stove still humming, she could see that he was in deep concentration.

She was so absorbed in watching Clint that she didn't that anyone was else there with them until she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. It startled her at first causing her to jump taking her a minute to realize that the arms belong to her other lover. Natasha twisted around to were her and Phil were face to face, she leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Welcome home, Nat." He said into her hair as she wrapped arms around him just breathing him in.

After a few moments past Clint joined the two, wrapping his arms around Natasha from behind sandwiching her between him and Phil, she smiled as they had their arms wrapped around her tightly it almost made leaving worth it. _Almost._ He nuzzled her neck, causing her to shiver. "Missed you, Tasha." He whispered in her ear.

After they untangled their selves from each other, Clint went back to cooking and Natasha plopped down on a nearby couch pulling Phil next to her putting her feet in his lap. She missed this being home with her boys; she hated long missions away from them.

After they ate Phil did the dishes while Natasha told them about her mission, while Clint rubbed her feet, making her feel like a queen, paying special attention to all her little aches. It amused her how domestic the three of them had gotten when they weren't on missions or at S.H.I.E.L.D.

Bedtime rolled around and Natasha laid in the middle of her two lovers, which was normally Clint's nightly spot but he willing gave it up to her for the night. She had her head on Phil's chest his hands absentmindedly playing with her dark red hair while Clint was snuggled into her side holding onto her waist. She smiled to herself before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

This was what coming home felt like.

_**Review please!**_


	2. Cuddling

_Summary: The first night that Clint and Natasha move in with Phil, he finds out that Clint likes to cuddle._

The fact that Clint Barton loves to cuddle is something that only his two lovers are aware of. If word got around no one would ever let him live it down, especially Tony Stark. He had his reputation as a bad ass archer to uphold after all.

The second Phil moved Clint and Natasha into his small apartment Clint laid dibs on being the one in the middle of the bed. Natasha rolled her eyes and hid a small smile as he declared this but quickly gave in to her partner's request. Phil sighed but gave in; knowing that if that's what Clint wants then he damn for sure was going to let him have that, no matter how much he was going to regret it in the morning.

The first night Phil quickly learned about how bad Clint's cuddling was especially in a small bed shared by two other people, Clint was all over the place. At one point during the night his head was on Phil's chest with his arms wrapped tightly around Natasha.

"Damn it Barton." Phil hissed quietly when he felt like he was about to in the floor. He looked up to see Natasha smirking at him.

"You didn't know?" She asked and even though it's dark, he knows she is raising an eyebrow at him in question.

Phil sighed and shook his head. "I didn't. You know the three of us never spent the night together." There was a trace of regret in his voice.

The three of them just recently taken their relationship to the next level, what had started as Natasha and Clint using Phil to spice things up in the bedroom, not that they didn't care for Phil but the first time they both went to him it was supposed to be a onetime thing, it wasn't unusual that Phil wasn't aware of Clint's preferences of cuddling.

Natasha mumbled something in Russian before taking and shifting Clint to where he was practically laying on top of her just so where Phil could have a little room. It was after a few minutes before Natasha leaned over Clint and whispered. "You know it makes him feel safe, it's the only way he can sleep." She started to gently stroke Clint's hair as he held her tighter in his sleep.

Phil shook his head again as he looked over at the two assassins, he suddenly felt like he was intruding on a special private moment. As if sensing his thoughts the red head reached over Clint and grabbed Phil's hand intertwining their fingers. "We want you Phil you are a part of us." She whispered.

It was then that Phil decided that he didn't really mind Clint's cuddling or that he hogged half the bed, he just glad that his hawk and his spider was with him.

_Please review._


End file.
